


Отчаяние (Забота)

by Blacki



Series: Встреться со мной снова и снова [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Conditioning, Dying Tony, Gen, Hurt, Iron Man 2 Compliant, WTF Winter Soldier 2019, everyone's worried, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Тони умирает, и он это знает. Остаётся только одно — дать Солдату новую руку. Солдат не согласен.





	Отчаяние (Забота)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desperate (Caring)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868048) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



Тони умирал и знал об этом, но начал ощущать это по-настоящему только после боя в Монако

Он принял решение, попытался сказать Пеппер по дороге домой, даже сделал ей омлет, но в конце концов так и не смог. Она не хотела ехать в Венецию и не взяла бы отпуск даже ради него, так что Тони решил, что нет смысла говорить ей сейчас.

Отзывы в прессе уже были достаточно плохи. Теперь, когда Пеппер стала генеральным директором, у неё появилась куча дел, и признание в скорой смерти сразу после слушания не сулило ничего хорошего. За его костюмами охотились с момента, как о них пронюхали. И он не был к этому готов.

Его дела по большей части были выполнены; он сделал Пеппер главным исполнительным директором, так что его компания была в хороших руках. Также у Пеппер будет работа после того, как он уйдёт, и он, наконец, обновил своё завещание, чтобы Роуди, Хэппи и Пеппер получили большинство его вещей. Он даже включил туда специальный параграф для Дубины, Эй Ты и Джарвиса. Тони чувствовал, что разобрался с незаконченными делами. 

Он планировал отдать один из своих прошлых костюмов Роуди — этого будет достаточно, чтобы сохранить мир, за который он так тяжело боролся, а также обеспечить тому безопасность. Костюм будет закодирован исключительно для Роуди, чтобы никто другой не смог его использовать. Джарвис в этом убедится.

Остальные костюмы будут уничтожены, как только его сердце перестанет биться, и Тони был уверен, что никто не сможет воссоздать их.

После неудачной попытки наконец сказать Пеппер правду, они провели остаток полета в тишине. Тони был занят тем, что пытался понять, как вручить Роуди костюм, не раскрыв причины, а Пеппер, вероятно, раздумывала, как разгрести проблемы, всплывшие после боя в Монако, поэтому он решил, что лучше не беспокоить её.

Тони был рад наконец приземлиться. Он позволил Хэппи отвезти его обратно в особняк. Он понял, что отдал остальным всё, что хотел: Пеппер — компанию, Роуди — костюм, так что мог бы, наконец, позволить Хэппи подвезти себя. Хэппи странно взглянул на Тони, когда тот забрался на заднее сиденье, но он испытывал слишком сильную боль и усталость, чтобы обратить на это внимание. 

Пеппер и та новая ассистентка, Натали, поехали в другой машине перед ними, и Тони был рад возможности не притворяться хоть несколько минут. Конечно, Хэппи выглядел обеспокоенным, но Тони мог легко притвориться, что устал от боя. Пеппер уже подозревала, что что-то не так, потому с ней было сложнее.

Он не особенно доверял новой помощнице: она казалась слишком компетентной и совершенной — именно тем, что искал Тони (не говоря уже о её боевых навыках), но он был уверен, что Пеппер сможет с ней справиться. Возможно, она охотилась за ним — и проблема исчезнет, когда он умрёт. 

Единственное, о чем осталось побеспокоиться — Солдат. Тони закончил руку вскоре после его последнего визита и очень хотел отдать её Солдату перед смертью. Он не видел его с момента появления симптомов и знал, что его время быстро заканчивается.

У него не было способа найти Солдата, поэтому приходилось полагаться только на то, что он вернётся; до сих пор Тони не везло. Он видел Солдата несколько раз в парке, однако тот исчезал всякий раз, как Тони спрашивал, когда он придёт снова, так что пришлось перестать. Он слишком ценил их встречи, чтобы спугнуть его своими вопросами, и поэтому в последние месяцы не поднимал этой темы. 

Но шли дни, уровень токсинов в крови неуклонно рос, и Тони начал терять надежду, что снова увидит Солдата.

Когда они, наконец, добрались до дома, Тони было трудно выйти из машины, не спотыкаясь. Он знал, что скоро должен будет снова сменить ядро реактора, и его пугала скорость их износа. И он не выпил надлежащее количество стряпни Джарвиса, созданной для противостояния эффектам отравления, и сейчас это действительно чувствовалось. Голова кружилась, двигаться было довольно тяжело, и он чувствовал то жар, то холод Но ему удалось войти в дом, не споткнувшись, и он гордился этим.

Пеппер и Натали уже сидели в гостиной — явно работали, и Тони поморщился. Он очень сожалел о том, что скинул всю эту работу на Пеппер, но, с другой стороны, тут правда не было его вины. Это на него напали.

Он действительно жалел других водителей, которые были ранены или даже погибли во время атаки, и это долгое время будет преследовать его — до конца его слишком короткой жизни, однако это не Тони опрометчиво бросил кому-то вызов. Он был такой же жертвой, как и остальные, и было больно, что никто не считал его таковой и только обвинял. 

Он собирался сделать ненужное замечание (он знал, что боль и усталость были не лучшим советчиком), и Пеппер смотрела на него так, будто уже готовилась резко ответить, но прежде, чем Тони успел сделать что-то глупое, заговорил Джарвис.

— Сэр, протокол “сюрприз” запущен. Уже некоторое время в вашей мастерской. Вам желательно спуститься туда как можно скорей. 

Глаза Тони на секунду расширились, и теперь Пеппер с любопытством наблюдала за ним. Протокол “сюрприз” — кодовое слово Джарвиса и Тони для появления Солдата. Тони осознал, что уже наполовину пересёк комнату. 

— Тогда я буду в мастерской. Это требует моего внимания. Я не хочу, чтобы меня беспокоили. Джарвис, протокол "блэкаут”.

— Тони, ты не должен... — начала Пеппер, но Тони проигнорировал её и спустился по лестнице так быстро, как только мог.

Он был очень рад, что установил поручень, иначе, вероятно, упал бы. Изначально это было сделано для Пеппер, и он мимолётно задался вопросом, как у неё получалось спускаться по лестнице на высоких каблуках, ни на что не опираясь. Но затем в поле зрения появилась мастерская — Солдат действительно стоял в дальней её части и сверлил взглядом дверь. 

Он слегка расслабился, когда заметил Тони, хотя и не двинулся. Он казался взвинченным. Дубина взволнованно кружил вокруг, а Эй Ты оставался рядом с Солдатом — того, казалось, смущали боты.

— Рад, что ты здесь, у меня есть для тебя кое-что, — начал Тони, зайдя в мастерскую и запустив план подсоединения руки. Дубина отправился за самим протезом.

Это, кажется, был первый раз, когда Солдата не сбило с толку присутствие тут Тони или своё собственное, однако стоило ему взглянуть на план, как он затрясся. Он встал в боевую стойку (очевидно, рефлекторно), но побледнел под маской. Дрожь распространилась по всему его телу.

— Что случилось? — спросил Тони, и глаза Солдата забегали. 

Он, очевидно, не нашёл искомое, и в конце концов ему удалось только выдавить слабое “пожалуйста”.

— Что пожалуйста? Я хотел отдать её тебе, — сказал Тони и указал на руку в клешне Дубины.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — сказал Солдат. Он был готов заплакать. — Не делай мне больно. 

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — сказал Тони и нахмурился. Он не думал, что Солдат свяжет руку с болью. — Послушай, я сделал для тебя новую, — объяснил он, когда Солдат не отреагировал. — Нужно только подсоединить её, и тебе больше не будет больно. 

При этом Солдат отступал от Тони, пока не упёрся спиной в стену. 

— Ты меня предал, — прошептал он. Он казался сломленным. — Я думал, что с тобой в безопасности, а ты работаешь с ними.

— Я ни с кем не работаю, — попытался объяснить Тони, но Солдат сжался, будто слова могли навредить ему.

— Я вспомнил тебя, и ты всего лишь один из моих кураторов. Ты работаешь с ним, — бормотал Солдат, будто не слыша Тони. Тот не знал, что делать.

— Я работаю с кем? — спросил он, просто чтобы отвлечься и не чувствовать себя несчастным из-за того, что так напугал Солдата. Вместо ответа Солдат указал на другой экран.

Тони попросил Джарвиса собрать файл об Антоне и Иване Ванко, и на том экране были их лица.

— Ты работаешь с изобретателем.

Тони нахмурился, глядя на экран. 

— С Ванко? Не работаю я с ними. Мой отец работал с Антоном, пока его не депортировали, а его сын только что напал на меня. Я определённо с ними не работаю.

Солдат опустился на пол, сжав руками голову, и Тони очень медленно подошел к нему. 

— Я не работаю с ними, — повторил Тони, он не мог не беспокоиться о Солдате. Если связь с его работодателями или, как он их называл, кураторами вызвала такую сильную реакцию, то Тони действительно не хотел с ними встречаться. Может только чтобы врезать по лицу.

— Они напали на тебя, потому что ты их тоже предал? — спросил Солдат и осторожно посмотрел на Тони.

— Я никого не предаю. Иван Ванко напал на меня, потому что думал, что я обидел его отца — или вроде того. 

Теперь он определённо привлек внимание Солдата. 

— Ты что-то сделал с изобретателем?

Тони покачал головой. 

— Я — нет. Он умер. Несколько месяцев назад, кажется.

— Он мёртв? — переспросил Солдат, и в его тоне безошибочно звучала надежда. Тони кивнул. — Если ты с ними не работаешь, почему у тебя рука? — спросил Солдат и снова посмотрел на экраны.

— Потому что твоя тебе вредит, и я могу сделать её лучше. 

Тони закончил её вскоре после последнего визита Солдата, но с тех пор внёс несколько улучшений. Он даже обсудил свои планы с доктором, которому доверял. Всё было готово. План был идеален, а доктор будет готов, когда Тони вызовет его. Тони был уверен, что рука послужит хорошей заменой той, которую сейчас носил Солдат — даже лучше, потому что снимет нагрузку с остального тела, и если он хочет отдать её Солдату, то сейчас самое время. Он не был уверен, что получит ещё один шанс.

— Нельзя, — сказал Солдат и покачал головой. — Если ты работаешь не с ними, они заметят. Ты не можешь.

Тони вспомнил то время, когда он перевязывал Солдата. Тогда он был обеспокоен тем, что кто-то заметит, что ему оказали помощь.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Тони, но он действительно, действительно не понимал. — Но это единственный раз, когда я могу предложить её тебе. Боль бы исчезла.

Солдат отчаянно затряс головой. 

— Они нанесут больше, — сказал он и снова начал мелко трястись. Он продолжил до того, как Тони успел высказать своё мнение о тех, кто руководил Солдатом. — Куда ты собрался? — спросил он и схватил Тони за руки. — Ты не можешь уйти.

Его хватка причиняла боль, но Тони промолчал. Было ясно, что Солдат волновался. 

— Ситуация сейчас не лучшая, — уклончиво сказал Тони, не встречая глаз Солдата. Он был не готов сказать, что умирает. Хоть кому-то. 

— Ты думаешь, что он тебя убьёт, — заявил Солдат, и Тони был не бессердечен, чтобы сказать ему, что Иван тоже умер. Полиция позвонила ему по дороге домой, чтобы сообщить, что кто-то тайно пронёс бомбу в его камеру. Ведь это было прекрасным оправданием.

— Он силен, — пробормотал Тони, и взгляд Солдата упал ему на шею.

— Он ранил тебя, — сказал он и осторожно протянул руку. Тони быстро прикрыл доказательства отравления и вместо того, чтобы всё объяснить, кивнул. Хватка Солдата немного усилилась, но затем он убрал руки. 

— Ты правда не работаешь на них? — снова спросил Солдат, и Тони присел рядом, касаясь его плечом. Он посчитал победой то, что Солдат не вздрогнул и не отстранился. 

— Я ни с кем не работаю. И с собственным ИИ едва сотрудничаю, — ответил Тони, и Джарвис, похоже, почувствовал необходимость это подтвердить. 

— К сожалению, это так. Если бы он это делал, нам обоим было бы легче. 

Тони боролся с желанием по-детски высунуть язык, но Солдат вроде бы расслабился. 

— Хорошо, — пробормотал. Несколько минут они сидели в тишине, пока Солдат не встал. — Мне нужно идти. Я здесь слишком долго.

Тони всерьёз задумался. Джарвис упоминал, что Солдат находился тут уже некоторое время, а он никогда не оставался дольше чем на час.

— Ты ждал меня, — сказал Тони. Солдат пожал плечами.

— Тебя не было.

Тони задался вопросом, как долго Солдат будет ждать его, когда он умрёт. Или послушает ли он Джарвиса, когда тот скажет, что Тони не вернётся.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Тони. Он извинялся и за то время, которое уже не наступит.

Солдат не принял извинений и направился к двери, чтобы уйти. Прежде чем Тони успел предупредить его, что в гостиной могут быть люди, Джарвис сказал: 

— Сэр, приближается полковник Роудс.

Солдат повернулся к Тони, и тот ругнулся. 

— Ты не можешь уйти. Тебе нужно спрятаться. У него есть перехватывающий код.

Он не был уверен, что Солдату это что-то говорило, но, к его облегчению, тот быстро углубился в мастерскую, и через несколько секунд Тони уже его не видел.

Тони попытался быстро встать, но пожалел об этом, когда мир накренился. Он опёрся о стену, а затем подошёл к своей машине, чтобы посидеть в ней, рассматривая информацию о Иване и Антоне Ванко. Он заставил Джарвиса озвучить её, потому что слишком устал, чтобы читать. Буквы плясали перед глазами. Роуди, как и предсказывал Тони, ввел свой перехватывающий код.

Войдя, он сразу же начал говорить о костюмах и о том, что их отберут у Тони, потому что кто-то уже заполучил его технологию. Тони ему не отвечал. Однако держать безразличное выражение на лице удавалось хуже, чем он думал, потому что Роуди наклонился и спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

Вместо ответа Тони обхватил его за плечо и заставил себя улыбнуться. 

— Пойдём, — сказал он и выскользнул из машины на противоположной от Роуди стороне, но тот уже успел её обойти.

И это было хорошо, потому что теперь, расслабившись, Тони почувствовал себя ещё хуже, чем раньше, и не смог стоять. Как только он вышел из машины, ноги подкосились, и только дверь позволила ему сохранить вертикальное положение. Роуди тут же оказался рядом. Он помог Тони, обхватив за талию, и спросил, в порядке ли он. Затем повёл к рабочему столу и лежащей на нём коробке от сигар. 

Ему стоило гораздо раньше сменить ядро, но Солдат немного отвлек его. Роуди вытащил одно из новых палладиевых ядер, пока Тони удалял дуговой реактор. Он даже не задался вопросом, наблюдает ли Солдат и использует ли это когда-нибудь против него. Никто, кроме Пеппер и Роуди не знал, что реактор был съёмным, но Тони догадался, что теперь ещё один человек знал его секрет.

Роуди явно беспокоило дымящееся ядро, но Тони попытался успокоить его, сказав, что это связано со стенкой реактора. Нет необходимости говорить ему, что это имело больше последствий для его тела, чем хотелось бы.

Роуди определённо это не убедило. Повернувшись, чтобы забрать реактор, Тони позабыл об отметинах на шее, и Роуди тут же их заметил. 

— Как насчет высокотехнологичного кроссворда на твоей шее? — спросил он, и Тони вздохнул.

— Дорожная сыпь, — объяснил он, полагая, что эта ложь так же хороша, как вся другая, но, повернувшись к Роуди, он понял: обмануть его не удалось. Тем не менее он передал ему реактор, и Тони вернул его на место. Теперь уходило больше времени, чтобы заставить его должным образом работать, и Тони пришлось несколько раз постучать по нему. Сразу стало лучше, но он знал: облегчение лишь временное. Этот сгорит ещё быстрее предыдущего. 

Он потянулся за своим напитком, зная, что должен по крайней мере попытаться выпить столько, сколько посчитает нужным Джарвис. Повернувшись к Роуди, он заметил, что тот наблюдает за ним.

— На что ты смотришь? — спросил Тони.

— На тебя, — ответил Роуди, пока Тони пил из бутылки. Тони ненавидел этот взгляд, но осознал, что сейчас так лучше. Так Роуди не сможет случайно заметить Солдата. 

— Ты хочешь справиться один, но тебе не нужно. Не нужно переживать это в одиночку, — продолжил Роуди, и Тони отчаянно желал, чтобы это было правдой.

Но он решил, что нет необходимости волновать его или Пеппер из-за чего-то, что никто из них не в силах изменить. 

— Знаешь, я хотел бы в это верить — и я верю, правда. Но ты должен доверять мне. Вопреки распространенному мнению, я точно знаю, что делаю.

Это не всегда было правдой, но прямо сейчас он делал всё, что должен был, чтобы Роуди, Пеппер и Хэппи были в безопасности. Это было важно. 

Тем не менее Роуди продолжал неверяще смотреть на него, и Тони больше не мог этого терпеть. 

— Знаешь что? Я и правда очень занят, так что не мог бы ты оставить меня в покое? Я должен работать.

— Ты едва можешь стоять. Как ты собираешься работать?

— Я найду способ, — ответил Тони. Он очень надеялся, что Роуди скоро уйдёт.

Солдат беспокоился о времени ещё до того, как появился Роуди, и Тони понял, что с каждой минутой возрастал риск, что его хватятся

К счастью, Роуди вздохнул и сказал:

— Хорошо. Но я притащу тебе ужин. Ты не в порядке, ты должен есть.

— Ладно, — согласился Тони, не слушая слов, но отчаянно пытаясь выкурить его из мастерской. Роуди смерил его последним обеспокоенным взглядом, но потом вернулся наверх.

Когда Тони развернулся в кресле, Солдат уже стоял за ним. 

— Ты умираешь, — обвинил он и указал на реактор.

— Может быть, — сказал Тони и пожал плечами. — Я мог бы найти решение.

Солдат посмотрел в направлении, в котором скрылся Роуди, и произнёс: 

— Ты ему не сказал.

Ему не нужно было объяснять, что если бы Тони был уверен, что сможет найти решение, то сказал бы Роуди. Тони задумался, когда его стало настолько легко читать. Но, может быть, на это был способен только Солдат.

— Нет, не сказал. — Солдат перевёл взгляд на него, и Тони глубоко вздохнул. — Отлично. Я умираю. Теперь счастлив? — с горечью спросил он, и Солдат нахмурился.

— Что это такое? — спросил он и снова указал ему на шею.

— Это от яда, — ответил Тони и постучал по своему дуговому реактору.

— Вынь его, — сказал Солдат и потянулся к реактору. Тони не мог не вздрогнуть, и Солдат уронил руку.

— Я не могу. Он спас мне жизнь, помнишь? Я не могу его вынуть. Благодаря ему я до сих пор жив. 

— Он тебя убивает. — Солдат казался смущённым, и Тони не мог не рассмеяться над этой иронией.

— Да, именно. И я не могу это изменить. Я ничего не могу сделать.

Солдат не выглядел счастливым, но больше никак не реагировал. 

— Вот почему сегодня я предложил тебе руку. Я больше не могу заботиться об этом, о тебе. Я должен знать, что ты... в безопасности. Настолько, насколько возможно. И рука, которая не будет тебе вредить — часть этого. 

— Я в безопасности, — сказал Солдат, и он казался смущенным.

Тони покачал головой. 

— Нет, это не так. Не с теми людьми, на которых работаешь. 

— Я на них не работаю. Я — их имущество. Я принадлежу им.

Тони почувствовал во всём теле холод и стиснул зубы. 

— Ты не принадлежишь никому, кроме себя. На кого ты работаешь?

Солдат не ответил, и Тони глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем перефразировал вопрос. 

— Кто тобой владеет?

— Мой куратор, — ответил Солдат.

— Тогда на кого он работает?”

— Он — глава. Он не работает ни на кого. Он — мой хозяин.

Тони действительно хотелось вытянуть из Солдата имя. Может, он смог бы добраться до этого куратора до того, как умрёт. 

— Кто ты такой? — спросил он у Солдата, который тут же снова принял боевую стойку.

— Я — агент. Агент — никто.

Звучало подозрительно. Фраза будто была специально заучена, и Тони проклял куратора.

— Почему ты не помнишь меня, когда приходишь?

Взгляд Солдата расфокусировался. Он казался ошеломленным, когда ответил: 

— Кресло и боль. Я должен сохранить твою безопасность. Они не могут узнать.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Тони, — просто дай мне что-нибудь, чтобы помочь тебе.

Солдат смотрел на него так, будто не понимал слов, но снова расслабился. 

— Мне нужно идти. Я долго пробыл тут. Они не могут узнать.

Он подошёл к двери, и Тони хотелось бежать за ним, однако он знал: ноги его не удержат.

— Когда ты вернёшься, меня здесь не будет, — прошептал он, и Солдат в последний раз обернулся.

— Раньше ты возвращался. — это всё, что он сказал, прежде чем выскользнул из двери.

Тони хотел крикнуть вслед, что Пеппер и Натали все ещё в гостиной, но Солдат уже ушел. Криков не последовало, никто не спустился спросить о Солдате, так что Тони догадался, что ему удалось остаться невидимым.

Тони действительно надеялся, что Солдат был прав, что он каким-то образом выберется из этой передряги, но по-настоящему не верил. Они с Джарвисом до сих пор не нашли решения, ни один другой химический элемент не действовал, и Тони не был уверен, что ещё можно попробовать.

Он решил заняться костюмом Роуди, пока не успел утонуть в отчаянии. Может, он не сможет помочь Солдату и будет сожалеть об этом до конца своей слишком короткой жизни, но он чертовски хорошо убедится, что остальные его друзья в безопасности. Ведь кроме этого ему ничего не оставалось.

— Сэр, если позволите, полковник Роудс, вероятно, мог бы помочь вам, — сказал Джарвис, и Тони не был уверен, имел ли он в виду его здоровье, исследования или Солдата, но всё, что он мог видеть — возможность одной последней услуги для Солдата.

— Джарвис, создай новый файл. Собери всё, что у нас есть на Солдата. Все видео файлы и исследования по руке. Отправь его Роуди, когда я умру. Скажи, что он должен найти его. Он должен помочь ему.

— Да, сэр, — сказал Джарвис, и если бы Тони не знал его лучше, то сказал бы, что тон был грустным. 

Тони был уверен, что Роуди проклянет его, но в конце концов сделает то, о чём просил Тони. Теперь, зная, что кто-то позаботится о Солдате, когда его не станет, он чувствовал себя намного лучше.

Теперь оставался только костюм. Тони не был уверен, когда Роуди разозлится сильнее: когда узнает, что Тони дал ему костюм, потому что умирает, или когда поймёт, что у Тони есть последняя работа для него. Тони был почти грустно, что он не увидит его реакции.

Тони хрипло рассмеялся и начал работать над костюмом для Роуди. Нужно было работать быстро: он не знал, сколько времени осталось, но он сделает всё возможное. Это всё, что он сейчас мог сделать.


End file.
